vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Surprise
Description Surprise is a female white pegasus pony with a spongy yellow mane just like Pinkie Pie. Based on a character from the first generation (G1) of MLP, she was Lauren Faust's original art concept for Pinkie Pie for the fourth generation (G4), but the colors ended up being changed, to which Pinkie Pie currently has. Surprise is also a female pegasus pony and a member of the aerial acrobatics group, the Wonderbolts; but the Surprise of which reference is made in the following article, refers to the previously mentioned, the party lover one. Despite of not appearing in MLP:FiM, she's very loved in the fandom, so she has been dedicated comics, videos and other extras made by them. Surprise has the same soul as Pinkie Pie: a partying, hyperactive, unpredictable pony who loves to make others fun and smile... with the only difference that Surprise loves parties much more! She's in the world of mercenaries to start the conga line, and she'll try as much as possible for everyone to follow her... and as far as possible she refers to any form, even if it's giving stuttering to those who refuse... but hey, '''at least is going to be fun!' except for those who ends injured or dead...'' Abilities Main Rage - Costs 100% rage :It makes the RED team tiny, and everyone, including the hale, will start dancing the conga for a moment (although the hale will be able to get out of it in less time than the others), and she will also be able to jump as many times want (as if she would be flying), in addition to a speed boost during rage. The disco mode is activated, so everyone is at the party! Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 4 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Surprise has the same coat and mane colors as Lauren Faust's concept for Pinkie Pie in G4, based on G1 Pegasus mare also named Surprise. Surprise appears in the G4 or MLP:FiM, but as a Pegasus member of the Wonderbolts, its appearance is not that it has much revelation. She's always prepare for a party, specially celebrating a birthday, we celebrate with full of cakes, balloons, confetti and '''MEAT!' Surprise is one of the few bosses, who's Super Jump takes only 4 seconds to recharge. The other ones being Flutterbat, Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Battle Strategies '''Battling as Surprise' Surprise is a very strong hale, with great potential in her rage, being able of killing nearby and even distant enemies for her ability to "fly" around the map during her rage, but you must remember that it costs 100% rage, so use it at the ideal moment! It's a good idea to take advantage of your rage as possible, to get the most value of it, since it gives you many buffs: a small conga to kill enemies close to you, a small speed boost to hunt easier, and you can even fly to get even faster to them; and most importantly, the party doesn't stop until everyone is satisfied! Also remember that flying during your rage will give you a great advantage over the enemies, since they will not have much time to react and escape from her, so go for the top of their head and use your weight down to kill they fast, and goomba stomp them if lucky. Battling against Surprise When fighting against Surprise, try to not get close to her, since she is very strong, and at any moment she can use her rage, to kill you first with the conga's stun (remember that she can leave it first that the others, this is achieved if you jump), so keep distance with her at all times. Classes like the scout and the soldier come well to stay away from her, do great damage, and could escape if she starts to hunt you from the sky. When she is flying, try to stay under a roof or a surface, so it's not that easy for Surprise to kill you just when it lands to the ground, or goombats you as well. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music ????? (surprise_theme1.mp3) Make a Wish (Aftermath Remix) Quotes "Hi! I'm Surprise!" and Snort - Intro and Snort - Super Jump "Hi!" - Rage Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Soldier Category:Pegasi Category:Super Jump Bosses